TA Diaries:Aly Flores
by SugarB24AmorX3
Summary: These are the tells of extraordinary teens dealing with adult problems such as, abuse, alcohol, drugs, and more.


Teen Academy: Ally

These are the tells of teens dealing going through the struggles of sex, alcohol, drugs, abuse, and many other adult situations

Book One: The start of a new fucking relationship, whatever.

Hi my name is Allejandra Flores and I am a teen vampyre .I am fifteen and now attending T.A. Now, I know what you're think ewww blood sucking vampyre. The truth is only adult vampyres drink blood but, only from other vampyres that they love. It helps there connection grow stronger or whatever. We have fangs and sharp fingernails but, we do not use them to hunt. We eat more meat than other creatures but, actually being a vampyre isn't that bad. We get out of school before everyone else because everyone else gets out of school when the sun is the brightest. The sun does not burn us but, it does drain our energy and raise our temperatures to dangerous levels. Anyway we can stay out as long as we want on school days and the boys are twice as hot. All that stuff you hear about vampyre girls being super easy is not always true. My best friend Kristy will fuck anything with or without a pulse and me, I'm still a virgin but, I dress like a whore. You can't judge a book by its cover now can you?

"Yo Ally" a voice called from behind me it was Kristy. She stopped to catch her breath.

"Someone is looking for you." she said with a smile that made me super curious.

"It's a boy and he's hot." that statement made me super anxious.

"Yeah, so, who is it?"I said with a hint of enthusiasm.

"It's T.J, T.J Martinez hottest guy on earth."

"Tyler James Martinez? You got me all excited over a dude I've been friends with since the first grade." I said in a disappointed tone.

"This is serious Ally. I think he is finally gonna show you how much he really likes you. So when he comes over here to talk to you be nice, don't make any jokes and, act dumb. Be that dumb blonde stereotype that you hate so much."She said with a serious look. "Okay here he comes, now's your time to work it girl."

T.J walked towards me walking is perfect walk and smiling his perfect smile. God he is so delicious.

"Hey baby!" Tyler said in a voice so hot it made me wanna scream. Me and Tyler aren't dating; Baby is his nickname for me.

"Hi Tyler" I said twirling my hair with a grin.

"Can we talk for a second." He said leading me to a bench outside the gym doors. It was becoming an awkward silence when I finally said "So, what do you wanna talk about?"After all this time he still made me nervous. He is the hottest thing next to Legacy from New Boyz. His body is amazing; I want to lick his abs.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to," OMG was he really about to ask me out! I have a boyfriend. He's a human; His name is Carlos Hernandez. This school is special. It's one of the only ones in our region that accepts Vampyres, Humans, Shifters, Witches and, Wizards. "Baby, Ally did you hear me?" He asked

"Huh, what, No." I said coming back to reality. He took a deep breath and said

"Do you think that we could maybe hang out or something at Crystal's party tomorrow?" There was sort of a pause between us the, I finally said without thinking "Sure!"

"Thanks, Baby I really appreciate this." He said hugging me tightly. I'm almost sixteen; I can't believe the boy still calls me baby. He is not that much older than me, not even two years. He wasn't turning seventeen for like three months. He released me.

"So, what are you doing right now?" He asked.

"Nothing, talking to you, silly." I said in a preppy voice that made me sound plastic.

"It's cold out here." I wasn't wearing a jacket, and it was the middle of fall, so of course I was cold.

"Well if you want we go somewhere else and talk or whatever." He offered politely.

"Sure! Like where?"

"Well, we could go to the mall, the movies, or my apartment."

"Tyler you know I have a boyfriend." It came out sounding more guilty than harsh.

"Baby, you know that human boy can't do for you what I can." He said pulling me into a kiss too quick for me to pull away. Our bodies were super close together. He had a tight grip on my wrist and my ass.

"You might wanna get your hands off of my Girl friend before I do something we're both gonna regret" said Carlos, approaching from behind.

"Hi Carlos" I said with a hint of guilt. I mean I know I shouldn't have let Tyler kiss me but, come on papi es muy caliente.

"Yeah, uh huh, whatever, hey..." T.J said in a sort of disappointed voice.

"Shut up!" Carlos yelled at Tyler.

"Ouch! No need to get all jealous, tough guy. Me and baby are just friends" Tyler said sort of grinning. I took a few steps toward Carlos and like grabbed me and pulled me to him. Like totally not cool.

"Hun, come on. Let's go, please." I said trying to kind of pull Carlos by his shirt in my direction. He was wearing jeans and a plane white t-shirt. Tyler was wearing black skinny jeans a shirt with an "A Day to Remember" logo on it. It was covered by a black sweat jacket that said MOSH on it. It was totally clear who was hotter, Tyler! Then Carlos said

"Look Ally is my girlfriend. You can't just use her to fulfill your _**special**_ needs. She is not just another one of your little whores. You stupid little bitch." Tyler and I look at each other and then back at Carlos. Together we said

"Gosh, You don't have to be so mean." Me and TJ said together in a playful tone.

"That was really uncalled for. Tyler and I are just friends; nothing more."

"Yeah man, so chill." T.J chimed.

"Did I not just tell you to shut up?" Carlos said as he pushed Tyler. I saw Tyler's eyes turn from hazel to red. Vampyres eyes change with their mood/instincts.

"Ally! Come on; we got to go." Kristy said with a worried expression.

I tried to calm Tyler down. He must have been super pissed because all he did was hiss at me. Then he like slammed me into the wall next to him. Vampyres are super strong. Kristy called her boyfriend Sean over to us. I remember hitting the wall and then, falling face forward on the floor. Carlos and T.J were fighting. I started blacking out but, then I heard Sean saying "Ally, wake up. Your gonna be okay sweet heart, your gonna be alright. You hear me?" I answered with a slight nod and whispered "Kristy?"

"She'll be right back. She's getting help." He said. No offence to werewolves or anything but, I really didn't want to be alone with Sean. I mean he was scary. The dude looked like he was on steroids or something. Plus, young werewolves have emotional issues. Like one minute they're fine; the next minute they wanna claw your eyes out. It's weird. I was crying super hard because of how much pain I was in. Sean hugged me and started rocking me back and forth.

Finally Kristy was back with Mr. Langston, an eleventh grade science teacher. He carried me to his office and laid me down on the desk. He asked me simple questions like "What's your name?" and "How old are you?"Then he started touching me and asking me "does this hurt?" I mean I don't think that question was necessary because, every time something hurt I screamed. People probably thought that he was killing me. He took me back to my room. I live on campus. Turns out, my back and chest were bruised and the only place that I was bleeding from was my head. Mr. Langston bandaged me and had me lay on ice. I also had a bag of ice on my chest.

It had been about a week since the incident when I finally decided to check my phone. Everyone kept calling me and asking if I was okay. I had like a million text and phone calls mostly from my two least favorite people at the time. My family came down from Brooklyn, New York. We talked and stuff. We went to dinner (My dad had to take me in a wheel chair because, I couldn't walk). Kristy, Sean, and our friend Crystal all came to see me.

It was around midnight when….

There was a knock at the door. Guess who it was? Tyler. The one person I didn't want to see. He walked in with an apologetic look on his face. He said

"Hi Ally." I didn't answer him. "Are you okay?" His expression just screamed 'hug me'.

"I'm fine." I said in an irritated tone. I didn't want to forgive him. I know it wasn't his fault, I mean we're all just getting used to our developing power. Plus he was my friend but, I still could not get over the fact that he almost **KILLED **me.

"Do you still wanna be friends?" He asked me in such a puppy dog way. I answered

"Of course, I still want to be friends with you! Are you kidding me? You are my best friend" it was surprising that he would even ask a question like that. "But, just because I'm your friend does not mean I forgive you." He looked down and said with a huge sigh

"so, I heard you and Carfag broke up. How you handling it?" Ok now that really bothered me. Just because, he is not my boyfriend anymore doesn't mean you can insult him dude. I mean seriously, that's just rude.

"His name is Carlos and fine." "Whatever. That chump didn't deserve you anyway." Tyler said with a grin. I rolled my eyes at him and pushed him playfully.

"Scoot!" Tyler said climbing in bed beside me. It made me a little nervous. I mean my bruises and stuff were basically healed so, I wasn't in pain or anything but, I was wearing booty shorts and a bra. Eeek! I mean Tyler and I have seen each other naked and stuff (We've even come close to having sex) but, it was different now because I liked him. I mean like liked him. Should I tell him how I feel? I guess now was as good of a time as any.

"Tyler," I said in a small voice that almost sounded like a whisper. "Did you ever think about us, you know as being more than just friends?" I sort of turned over and put my hands on his chest so that I could see his face. He didn't say anything. He just kept looking from my eyes to my lips. I prepared myself for both a kiss and rejection.

He put his hand on my face brushing back a few strands of my beautiful dark brown hair. Then he kissed me. He really kissed me, pulling me in closer. I moved myself so that my legs were on each side on him. I was basically standing on all fours with Tyler in between me.

Could Tyler and I really seal the deal tonight? Would I let him get that far? Am I a slut if I want to? All these questions flowed through my head making me less aware of what I was doing. I had already partially undressed him without paying attention. We were now wearing about the same amount of clothing. I started getting really nervous but, I didn't stop. I didn't want him to think that I didn't want him so, I did it. I gave him oral. The difference is that now I liked it just a tiny bit more than before. I liked being a virgin but, sex isn't really bad so, it wasn't a big deal to me.

When I woke up I was still on top of Tyler my head on his chest. I slowly tried to get up and get to my secret stash without waking him. I got to the edge of the bed when, he grabbed my arm and said with a yawn

"Where are you going?"

I hesitated and said "Nowhere." in an innocent voice. He hated the fact that I drunk so, I wasn't gonna tell him the truth. For what, so he could be mad at me after one of the best nights ever, no. His eyes were starting to turn red. He could probably tell I was doing something bad. "Why are you lying to me?" he said calmly. I tried to ignore that question.

"Ally!" he was starting to sound pissed.

"I was about to go get a drink." I said nervously. I could tell I had a guilty expression on my face.

"What did you say?" he asked tightening his grip. I was trying not to cry when I said

"I'm sorry but, I really want it and I'm not strong enough to resist." I explained. I think the reason I wanted to cry so much is because I thought he might hurt me. Tyler always had a problem controlling his temper.

"Do you wanna be with me?" I nodded. "Are you a good girl?" I nodded again. My stomach had this churning felling inside of it. I couldn't find the words to speak. "Good girls don't drink and as long as you're with me I'm not gonna let you hurt yourself, okay" I just blinked and nodded.

I could tell he was sort of upset but, worried about me at the same time. "Good so, lay back down and go back to sleep." He said letting go. I looked at the clock it was like five in the morning.

I tried but, I couldn't go back to sleep and as long as I was awake so was Tyler. I got up quick and went to the bathroom. He was watching me all the way there. I cracked the door and turned on the sink. I went into the drawer and grabbed my small bag that said razor on it in gold letters. I don't know what it was but, I felt really bad about myself. I took out my compass and just started cutting myself. I guess I had been in there a while because in came Tyler. He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me to my feet.

There was a lot of blood. He took a towel and pressed it against my arm.

"What is wrong with you?" he said staring deeply into my eyes, searching for an answer.

"There is nothing wrong with me, I'm hurt. You won't let me which makes me wanna get trashed even more, I feel like a whore, and you're kinda scary." I answered.

"What! I'm not mad at you; I just don't want you to get hurt." He tilted my chin towards him and said "Look at me baby. You have no reason to feel like a whore. You are anything but that."I don't know what was wrong with me. I just felt like breaking down. He hugged me. I was glad I had Tyler around. He was emo. He knew what I was feeling. He knew what it was like to feel that horrible.

Later that afternoon we were sitting in a circle at his apartment. He didn't live on campus like me. We were playing truth or dare with Kristy, Sean, Crystal, and a few of Tyler's friends. When it was Tyler's turn to ask me.

"Truth or dare" he said.

"Dare" I said in a cocky way.

"I dare you to move in with me." I couldn't believe those words came from his mouth. He had been trying to get me to move in before but, now that we were together, I mean was it too soon. I don't think so.

"Absolutely" I said with a smile.

Kristy looked mortified. She tapped me and said

"Uh, Ally, Can talk to you for a second?"

"Sure" I said following her to the bedroom. Tyler's bedroom was so hot. I wonder what I could find in there.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked in a very judgmental tone.

"Nothing. Tyler's my boyfriend and I only wanna make him happy." I said pleading my case.

"So you wanna make him happy, that's fine but, don't you feel like you're rushing just a little bit. I mean how happy do you wanna make him?" I just shook my head. I felt like the speed me and Tyler were going was just fine.

"Ally, you didn't fuck him did you? Because if you did," She was really starting to get on my nerves. Friend or not this was my relationship, my body, and my business.

"Calm down, I didn't do anything wrong. We had fun but not that much fun.(I lied) And what, it's okay for you but, not for me."It's like she's my mother.

They all act like I can't think for myself especially her and Tyler. Am I that dumb? I know how to handle myself. Jeesh! I may make a few bad decisions but, come on I'm not a moron.

We walked back in and the boys were smiling at us. I think somebody has been talking. I sat down next to Tyler. The guys were still grinning at us

"What!" I and Kristy said together. None of them said anything. I mean it's odd when a group of guys are just like starring at you. It made me wonder if Tyler had spilled about last night. I mean the part before the drinking and what not. I mean it was fine with me. I like it when people think I'm sexy. It gave them this false illusion that I was easy.

After everyone left Tyler and I went to go get my things. It felt great knowing that he would be there when I wake up in the morning and go to sleep at night. It gave me a sense of awareness. This is also another thing that could bring us closer together. I don't care what Kristy says we're not rushing. Rushing would be if he asked me to marry him or something and I said yes.

Don't tell Tyler but, I snuck my alcohol into his apartment. It was hidden in the kitchen behind the fridge. That way I could say I was going to the kitchen to get something to drink. I am totally sneaky. He probably thinks that he can trust me. I wonder if I broke that trust, would he be seriously mad at me.

Okay so, I was getting up in the middle of the night. It was like three am. I rolled over and Tyler sort of woke up and simply asked me

"where are you going?" OMG! Could I lie to him yet? I mean we were living together; lying to him could result in major damage. Oh well, there is only one way to find out. I answered him.

"I'm just gonna go get something to drink and go to the bathroom." I smiled at him trying not to give it away. He studied my expression and said

"Do you need me to come with you" WTH! I don't need a fucking escort to pee.

"No." I rolled my eyes at him. I mean seriously, that was a dumb question. When I got up and started walking he followed me; he stopped in the door way. Thank God you couldn't see the refrigerator from where he was standing. I grabbed the vodka quickly and mixed it in with some soda to hide the smell.

I went back to the bedroom to set down my drink. Then, I went to the bathroom. Can you believe Tyler went in there with me? Was I that untrustworthy? It didn't really bother me though. I wasn't really thinking straight; all I could do is stare at him. He was shirtless, in his boxers. I went back to bed with Tyler. I kept staring at the large cup I got. I started drinking from it and it felt impossible to stop. I liked the numb feeling I got and the sensation that took over my body mentally. Every time I took a sip I got closer and closer to Tyler. It was amazing how much sexier he seemed with me on buzz mode.

I had less than a quarter of a cup left when Tyler asked for a sip. And with me being drunk I didn't think about the fact that Tyler hated me drinking when I said

"Sure baby, why not?" My voice was a little slurred. He picked up a cup, drunk some, spit it out, and sniffed it.

"Ally."That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

I woke up in an infirmary.

"Tyler." I said confused as hell.

"Where am I?" He took a deep breath and said

"You're in a clinic." He looked at me concerned. He just sighed and handed me some coffee. What was the matter now? How did I end up here? I wasn't sick or anything. I took a sip of my coffee and asked him nicely

"Honey, why am I here? I'm not sick I feel fine, see." I said slowly standing up.

"You weren't answering me when I panicked. I thought maybe you drank too much or something. The nurses said you were fine and that I should just wait for you to wake up." I nodded. We didn't talk much after that. He brought me some clothes black mini skirt, black tank top pulled over a white t-shirt, with black fishnet arm warmers. Then, he took me to school.

I stopped Sean in the hallway before lunch and asked him "Hey! Why were you guys smiling at me like that yesterday? His response was

"Well, Tyler told us about the bad girl that you try to hide from the world. So basically, he told us how freaky you get when no-one's around." That really irritated me because that was supposed to be our business.

"What exactly did he tell you?" I asked curiously."Curiosity killed the cat" I hope this really doesn't back fire on my part.

"Nothing," Sean answered. "Just that you made out with him then, practically undressed him, and gave him a blow job. "What in the world. I was going to kill Tyler.

I turned my head to see Tyler walking this way. When he reached us he didn't say a word to Sean; he just grabbed me by the arm slightly lifting me off the ground and said

"Come on, Ally!" He said it in a powerful voice like he was mad at me or something. I looked at him questioningly. Then he said

"Why were you just flirting with that guy?" He was glaring at me. I could tell he was flooding with envy.

"That guy was Sean and Eeew, I wasn't flirting." I said returning his angry expression.

"Why did you spill our business to your friends? Now people are gonna think I'm a slut." He looked at me upside my head like I was stupid and said

"Oh baby, no one thinks you're a slut and the guys were kind of happy to hear that you aren't just sugar and spice." I tried not to say anything but, I murmured

"Dumb ass!" He didn't say anything he just looked at me for a second.

I guess I must seem really obsessed with what other people think of me. I sort of am; I mean how could I not be. My life has been a train wreck in cycle. My biological father gave me up for adoption when I was four. He would still talk to me and stuff. He wrote me letters. He still comes to my performances. Whenever I was little I used to ask him why my mom didn't come see me and when could I come live with him. He always just said "Mommy is with God and if you wait a long, long time we would all live together in heaven."My mom died when she gave birth to Joey. He let us come stay with him once during spring break when I was ten years old. I knew he wasn't well; it wasn't like he was dying or anything (at least not on the outside). I knew in my heart that he would be okay; I was right. I lived with him and his new wife last year then, he sent me here so I could get to live a semi normal life for once.

The only reason my dad let me live with him is because I told him what my foster dad did to me. When he was really happy with me it didn't hurt me that much. If he was angry with me he would hurt me then, late at night he would throw me into our pool and make me stay there for hours. If I got out he would just hurt me worse than before make me sleep outside in a box he made. If he was just upset he would make me and my brother, do stuff so that he could laugh at us. None of that really got to me, it was him waking me up in the middle of the night to make me play with him(if you know what I mean) or drink with him or to hurt myself. I hated that man, still do. He called me everything but my name; he told me he would stop if I just called him dad once. It wasn't worth it.

After my dad Tyler was the most important person in my life. I really didn't care what other people thought of me. I just wanted them to love and be proud of me. I care about their opinions the most over anyone else's. I think Tyler might have forgotten that lately. I guess he was so worried about loving on me that he forgot to love me.

Tyler and I got back to the apartment around four. He wouldn't look me in the eyes. I didn't know what his problem was but, I was gonna find out. Was he seriously giving me the silent treatment? I should be the one freezing him out. I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Are you just not gonna talk to me?" I asked. He looked at me and calmly said

"There's nothing to talk about."

"What do you mean there's nothing to talk about? I can tell that you're upset with me." I said. It felt odd standing up for myself.

"I'm not mad at all. You just decided to talk shit to me in public." What the crap! I have the right to speak my mind right. I didn't want him to be mad at me though so, I sucked up all my pride and said

"Honey, I'm so sorry if I embarrassed you." I made sure to use my saddest voice. He just rolled his eyes. I held out my arms and gave him my best puppy dog look. He sighed with a grin and said

"come here" I walked toward him with my arms still out.

"You know you are just too awesome."

"You wanna help me with my routine for the father daughter dance. They're both gonna be there so, you can come if you wanna." I said enthusiastically.

"Yeah sure, what are you singing anyway?" Everybody told me that I could sing.

"I'm doing Daddy, do you love me by Cierra Barrera that little girl is so cute. Then me and Joey are gonna sing Airplanes by B.O.B and Hayley Williams. It is gonna be so awesome." I was always so excited before rehearsals because of how close they were to the real thing.

"Cool." Answered Tyler.

I sung, we danced around and laughed, that was fun. Maybe it would be fun living with him. No matter how over reactive or possessive he got we could still have a good time, I guess. We're probably just gonna have to see how things works out. Life has no guarantees and Tyler was the emperor of unpredictable kingdom.

The next day I went to go see Jose (My foster dad. My dad would only accept a Hispanic.)I knocked on the door,

"Hi, Can I help you?" Said a girl smiling as she opened the door. We were about the same age.

"Umm, maybe. I'm looking for my dad, Jose Rivera. Is he here?" I said trying to look over her. She took a second to look at me then hugged me and said

"Ally, Sissy it's so nice to see you," She let go and I gave her my most plastic smile that faded into a confused expression.

"I mean I've seen you before but, only in pictures. Wow, you're really here." She continued.

"Come in I have so many things to tell you and ask you about." She said as I followed her into the kitchen. "I'm Scarlet, your sister. He adopted me like three months ago.

"Okay so, why did they put you here?" I said. She looked at me for a moment then said.

"My dad's a dealer and my mother's a whore." Her mood flattened.

"Seems to me you might have been better off with them. Scarlet I know I just met you but, does Jose ever," I went cross eyed for a second and just said "you?" The room fell silent when Jose walked into the room.

"Ally, Sweetie what are you doing here? I haven't seen you for almost a year." He said fake smiling. I smiled back but, mine was actually made from happiness. I looked behind him and said

"I just thought I'd come and visit. Joey!" I saw my brother and it was like I was walking on air. His jaw dropped. I ran over to him and he hugged me, picking me up. Wow, my little brother who is a year younger than me could pick me up already. He had gotten taller and stronger.

"Look at you. I mean seriously I bet the girls are all over you at school. Joey you look muy caliente. " I said in amazement. We were both smiling when I turned around and looked at Jose and said

"No-one was gonna tell me about the new addition to our family?" They laughed.

"Ally, why are you here? You know you don't wanna be here and I don't want you here if you're gonna disrespect me by not calling me your father.

" Jose said in a low voice grabbing me by my arm and pulling me into the living room.

"I came here to invite you to my father daughter dance; I do wanna be here dad. There I called you dad. I wanted to update you guys on my life and maybe stay here this weekend. And what's up with Scarlet? Is she her new play thing?"

I could tell that I had just offended him but who cares. He replied with

"No!" Like I had asked him for something.

"So you don't do it anymore?" He shook his head. That really pissed me was he just into me.

"Are you sure daddy?" I said sexily while slowly pulling up my shirt, tempting him. Joey walked in and said to me

"Ally what are you doing?" pulling down my shirt.

"Do you really wanna go there again?" I looked at my little brother and said

"No way. I just wanted to see if it was true. If I was gonna screw someone in this room it would most likely be you." Joey rolled his eyes at me and grinned.

"Thank you very much but I'll pass. I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate that." He replied. I lit up like a light bulb and said

"That's awesome. Now we can all go to the father daughter dance. I mean the girl probably already calls you daddy at night anyway. So that means it's you and her, Jose and Scarlet, Dad and Dana, and Tyler and I." He sort of laughed and studied my face. Then he said

"You're taking your best friend to a daddy daughter dance?" I smiled and said

"Try boyfriend. I live with him now."

Both of them went silent and looked at me seriously. What was I not allowed to have a boyfriend or move in with him?

"Allejandra Cassandra Leah Flores," I hated people calling me by my full name.

"When were you gonna tell me that you moved in with a boy?" said Jose in his most dad like voice.

"Who cares about that? Are you guys being safe?" OMG! What kind of question was that? "I just told you and what the fuck Joey, we're not fucking."I saw his expression loosen. My little brother had a more active sex life than me. How embarrassing.

We all started laughing.


End file.
